User blog:SerenaNicole/Dungeon Hunter 5 Guide Raid and Stronghold Tips
First of all I suggest you to prioritize to upgrade/fuse your equipments, why? Because there is a little benefit from having strong minions. Yeah, sure you get higher Gold and Quartz, but the biggest source for them, is come from raiding other players. You always form a shield too every time you have been raided (looks like the auto shield’s duration depends on your rank, the higher your rank the shorter the duration of auto shield time). Also remember that you will guard the chamber as the last opponent for your raider. Note: There is a bug on the stronghold that won’t display your earning rate correctly (the earning stay same after you have leveled up your minions), you can fix this easily by unassigns your minion and then assign it back. Raiding tips Which target to raid? First, see the lowest level of all targets, lowest level probably mean that he has lowest game time (which lead to the weakest equipments unless he/she is super lucky or open the Premium chest like mad man). Second, pay attention to the armor he/she is wearing. If the armor looks unusual or cool then try to avoid the target :). If the target simply wear “hoodie” then you can try to raid him. Third, See the armor’s element and change your weapon to the element that strong against it. It also applies to your armor, see the weapon glows and change your armor the element that strong against it. See the chart for the recommendation. If you don’t have the suggested element, then simply choose the strongest weapon/armor that doesn’t weak against the enemy. The last, is to see his/her back (tap the character and swipe to the left or right to rotate it). If you see some kind of swords then he/she is probably very strong (ten strike). In my opinion, it’s the best back skill, unless you have the same “ten strikes” then I suggest you to avoid him/her. If you have “ten strikes” too, then wait until he use it first and then use it immediately, this way you will nullify the damage from his ten strikes. Other tips *The rewards on status screen too low? (40 ish gold and quartz) Still raid him/her, you will get the bonus rewards that’s fixed based on your rank (and those fusion boosters will really help you). *It’s obvious but don’t revenge, unless you’re sure that you can beat the raider (by seeing how he/she looks). Simply look for a “fresh target”. *If it seems that no one on the list can’t be raided, then still do the raid. You will lose the battle but it will lower your rank, which probably will make the next list of opponents easier. *Maximizes your raiding reward on Saturday and Sunday, make sure you raid every time it’s possible on those days because the rewards are doubled!! *Your rank determines your bonus rewards. This is very important because higher rank will give you more fusion booster per raid!! See Also More about Stronghold About Minions About Caelif_(Minions) Category:Blog posts